Stormy's Adventure
by The Wayward Angel
Summary: Last in the Kittens 'Verse. Perhaps the reason Piper and Midnight didn't enjoy their adventures was because they weren't careful. Stormy has always been the sensible one, but will his adventure go any smoother?


**Author: The Wayward Angel**  
**Story: Stormy's Adventure**  
**Word Count: 792**  
**Chapter: 1/1**  
**Pairings: Destiel  
Spoilers: None**  
**Trigger Warnings: injured!kitten, implied hit by car, trip to the vet**  
**Summary: Perhaps the reason Piper and Midnight didn't enjoy their adventures was because they weren't careful. Stormy has always been the sensible one, but will his adventure go any smoother?**  
**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except the kittens**

**AN: So far I'm thinking this will be the last story in the Kittens 'Verse. I've been having some terrible writer's block lately and I'm just barely able to get this one out. Sorry if I didn't get to your prompt, it's not because I don't want to do it, it's just I don't really have any inspiration left for these AU's and I need to finish up some other stories. Maybe I'll get back to them at some point but for now this is the end.**

**Thank you so much and I love you all.**

**Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. Please feel free to point out any grammatical or spelling errors.**

_Stormy's Adventure_

**0650 Hours**

'_This will be the dumbest thing you've ever done, I hope you know that.' _Midnight hissed, glaring at his brother.

Stormy simply blinked, _'I want to know what an adventure is like.' _He explained.

Piper shook her head, _'This is a bad idea Stormy. Mommy and Daddy and Uncle Sam will be worried if they can't find you.'_

'_I'll be back before they even know it.' _Stormy turned his back on his siblings, walking into the bathroom and hopping up on the counter, eyeing the open widow, _'Besides, I'll be careful.'_ And with that, Stormy leapt out the window, onto the hard gravel below.

Stormy ran around the side of the building, wondering where to go first. Being outside without his parents was a huge risk, and he knew it, but if Piper and Midnight could do it, then so could he. He walked carefully to the front of the motel, ears perked and head tilted. He could do this, he really could. Stormy looked to the empty streets ahead of him. A trip around the block and back wouldn't be so bad.

**0800 Hours**

It was bad. It was bad. It was a really bad idea.

Stormy howled and hissed, dragging himself onto the sidewalk, blood dribbling down his hind leg. It could have been worse. The car barely scraped him, swerving at the last second as Stormy stood in shock, but it still hurt and his leg was probably broken.

"Meow, meow, meoooooow." Stormy wailed, tail tucked down and ears pinned to his head.

A young woman on her way to work stopped and gasped, "Oh you poor thing!" She cried, reaching out a gentle hand. Stormy hissed and batted at the hand for a moment, but she made no move to touch him or pick him up. He growled but put his head on her palm. Her voice was nice. She stroked his head before moving to pick him up carefully. "Easy there." She cooed, "I work for the vet in town. You're gonna be alright now, little one."

**0930 Hours**

The bell clanged loudly to the door of the vet's office as Dean rushed through to the front counter, "We're looking for our kitten, Stormy. He's grey and white with grey eyes and a blue collar."

The receptionist looked up and smiled, "He's in the back right now. I found him on my way to work this morning."

"Oh thank God." Dean whispered, "We're not sure how he got out and we're just passing through so-"

"He'll be fine." The woman assured, "We've got him all bandaged up. He'll probably need some help using his back leg for a few days, but he's lucky he was only grazed and not run over."

"Thank you," Dean said, "Thank you so much."

Cas entered the office just seconds later, his entrance much less dramatic, "Did they find him?" He asked.

Dean nodded, rubbing a hand down his face, "Yeah, he's okay."

Cas sighed in relief and placed a hand on Dean's waist, "Can we see him?" He asked the woman.

"Of course. Right this way." She replied.

**0938 Hours**

"Hey there Stormy."

Stormy's head perked up at the sound of his Dad's voice. _'Daddy?'_

"You see, this is why we don't run off." Dean's hand gently cupped Stormy's head, "Things happen and we get hurt."

Stormy nuzzled his Dad's palm, _'Sorry, I'm so sorry. They tried to tell me but I was stubborn.'_

"When the doc says it's okay we'll take you home." Dean said.

"Midnight and Piper have been worried. We all have." Cas said gently, scratching Stormy's back.

No more running off. Adventures seemed to be nothing but trouble.


End file.
